Alpha and Omega: Dragon Soul
by The K3000
Summary: First Fanfic, Kate and Humphrey express their new found love to each other, but what happens when an Ancient Prison tablet is accidently broken and a Demonic spirit is released into the mortal world. how will the packs cope? M-Lemons, Lang, and violence
1. The Beginning

**Hi Folks, The K3000 here, just letting you know this is my first Story, so don't expect a masterpiece. **

**This Story will begin just after the end of the movie.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the Alpha and Omega**

**Anyways let's get on with the story :)**

**Chapter 1**

Kate was lying in her parents den, recovering from the previous days injuries. After being almost trampled to death in the stampede, thanks to Humphrey she had made it out with just a few cracked ribs and a slight head-ache nothing she couldn't handle.

Eve wasn't letting anybody see her at the moment, as she had said that she needed rest, but she hadn't seen why she wasn't allowed to even talk to the others, but Kate knew that it was her mum being over-protective again of her.

Sighing she stood up to walk over to Eve who was about to protest that she lay down "Mum, your being way too protective again. Besides I need to talk to others especially Humphrey."

Eve started pacing around the den in a back and forth motion as she decided on the best course of action to take, she stopped to look at her daughter and replied in a still calm tone but with a hint of aggression in it.

"No Dear, I won't let you see anybody at the moment besides why would you want to see an Omega like Humphrey"

"Because he saved me from the Stampede, and I need to go thank him properly, also one other private matter"

Eve went silent for a few minutes again furiously thinking her brain off at what to do as she wanted nobody to touch her until she was more recovered but also the fact that she knew that her daughter and Humphrey loved each other and they would have to talk eventually, she released a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I will let you have a little time with him" said Eve "I know he loves you as well but still, if he tries anything…"

"MUM!" Kate yelled "we are both mature enough to do what we please, I am not a pup anymore I do not need your constant protection"

"I will go get him then, he's been waiting outside for the last few hours"

"Wait wha…" before Kate could finish Eve was out of the den in a flash.

Just after Eve had left, Humphrey walked into the den and up to Kate with a nervous look on his face. "Hi Kate, are you feeling better?"

Kate began to smile at Humphreys' concern, "come here you"

Fighting against the pain of her ribs Kate forced herself up and jumped onto Humphrey knocking him to the ground and giving him a tight embrace, she winced from the slight pain but otherwise ignored it. He tensed for a moment before relaxing again in her grip.

"Kate, I lo…" Humphrey was cut off when Kate crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss that lasted for what felt like hours, but it fact was only seconds, Kate broke away from the kiss.

"I know you love me Humphrey, and I love you" Humphrey kissed her again but with more force causing Kate to moan a little and tighten their embrace.

This was short lived when a growling was heard from the entrance, Eve stood there with an angry look upon her face and the noises conformed that she was more than angry.

"Kate would you mind getting off Humphrey for a minute, so that I can drag him out of this den and teach him a lesson"

Winston's voice called out "Eve that will not be necessary, they are both adults, and when the time comes we will have a friendly chat, but please refrain yourself from ripping Humphrey to shreds."

With a deep exhale from Eve she reluctantly turned round out of the den towards Winston, she called back to Humphrey "don't try anything with my daughter, or I swear ill…"

"Enough Eve" Winston calmly said, "let us leave them for now, we have important matters at hand"

"Fine, Humphrey be a good boy and I won't rip you limb from limb when I return."

And with that Eve and Winston walked their way down the hill to meet Tony and to discuss Garth and Lilly's upcoming marriage and other important matters including the join of the packs, for new hunting schedules, patrolling pairs and dens.

Once they had gone and their footsteps were out of hearing range Humphrey wrapped all his legs around of Kate and pulled her as close as possible but not too tight as to hurt her ribs and entwined his tail around hers making a blend of grey and tan fur.

XxXxXxX

Hutch wondered to himself "I wonder who Winston and Tony gave me as a patrol partner; I know that the most likely thing will be someone from Tony's pack" they had decided on partnering up most of the patrols with a mixed group so they became more used to being together as one pack.

Just then another Wolf walked into view; his fur was brown apart from his jet black paws and muzzle.

The wolf spoke "I'm Jonathon, your new patrol partner, and you must be Hutch"

Hutch nodded, "Indeed I am, now shall we get going then" Hutch indicated his paw to the left "let's go then"

With that they made their way down to the dense forest that surrounded the most of the area of their territory.

XxXxXxX

When Eve returned to her den, she saw that Humphrey and Kate where still on the floor in their tight embrace, they were both sleeping. Eve fury began to grow but she didn't do anything as Winston was standing right behind her, and of course he would have found some way or another to calm her down or to stop her from dragging Humphrey away from her daughter. Eve didn't mind the fact that they were hugging, but that they were sleeping together so close.

But Eve let the fact go… for now anyway.

She could not stay in a foul mood for long, as the wedding of Garth and Lily was coming up in just two days and she had lots of preparation's to make for it to be the perfect wedding and official union of the packs.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know**

**Until next time**

_***chapter changes***_

_***This chapter has been changed slightly, but not much as I couldn't really think of much to change in the base/starting chapter, only a couple of paragraphs changed.* **_


	2. The Evil Soul

**Hello again Folks, **

**Time for Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

As Hutch and Jonathon walked through a clearing in the dense forest area, Hutch attempted to start some friendly conversation with his new partner

"So, have you got any family in Jasper, Jonathon?" Asked Hutch with a friendly smile

Jonathon continued to stare forward into the forest in front of them and made no eye contact with Hutch as if he hadn't even existed.

"Hello? Jonathon?" hutch moved in front of him waving his paw

Stopping for a short brief moment Jonathon replied in a deep emotionless voice "No, they are all dead" and walked around Hutch to continue his patrol.

Looking down at the floor, Hutch replied "I'm sorry for your loss"

"You shouldn't be…." A smile growing on his face "I'm the one who killed them…" Jonathon laughed at the memory that remained from his dark past.

Hutch stopped dead in his tracks, a slight wave of fear washed over him "why, what compelled you to make you do such a thing."

By this point Jonathon was chuckling to himself "They got what they fucking deserved, but let's not wallow in the past, we have patrol to do, so let's get on with it."

Hutch began to follow Jonathon through the forest again, although keeping his distance a bit from him being now wary that Jonathon could be a potential threat to him and others.

For the most part of their patrol was in complete silence other than the chirping of the birds, and the frequent rustle in the darkness somewhere. Until Hutch stopped and said with a sudden realisation, and a hint of disgust on his face, you're a northern wolf aren't you.

Jonathon stopped and turned around, "and why would you think that exactly?" a small toothy grin plastered onto his face as he approached Hutch looking straight into his eyes.

"I can see the taint of white under your fur, and your attitude and character are just all too familiar with the North's wolves" Hutch showed no sign of fear and readied himself in a battle stance with all teeth bared.

"Too right you are Hutch" raising a paw to his face Jonathon rubbed a few times before lowering his paw again and revealing on his face a pure white mark on his face "I suppose now I will have to kill you as well Hutch, what a shame we could have been best buds, but now I'm going to have to rip your heart out"

Lowering into a low position, Jonathan suddenly leaped up at hutch hooking his arms around him in a bear hug and began to squeeze, until he heard a crack, and then followed by that another crack. Hutch burst out from hug screaming in pain as he feel to the floor, holding his two most likely broken ribs.

"ohhh, did I break something important? What a shame" Jonathan cackled an evil laugh "don't worry I will put you out of your misery soon enough, but not before I let you suffer"

Jonathon leaped back at Hutch with his claws and fangs bared. Just before he could catch them into Hutch's stomach, his face met Hutch's feet and he is sent spiralling backwards to the ground.

Getting back to his feet as fast as he could, fighting through the burning pain in his side, Hutch leapt at Jonathon and catching his claws across the side of his face, creating three deep wounds, one of which going clean through Jonathon's left eye.

Screaming in pain Jonathan thumped his paw against Hutch's broken ribs, causing him to gasp and get off him. This was an opening.

"You will pay for that, argggggg" screaming a cry of anger and pain, Jonathan once again lunged at Hutch grasping his arms around him, throwing them both forcefully down a slope, both of them getting a fair share of cracking bones as they bounced off several trees before crashing into a small pond of water.

XxXxXxXxX

"Eve, Tony" Winston called out, have you seen Hutch or Jonathon they should have been back about 20 minutes ago"

"Nope, I'm sure they just got side tracked or have found something" Tony called back

"If they do not return in the next fifteen minutes and we hear no howl from then, then we will look for them" Eve suggests

"I hope your right Tony and it is they have only been side tracked" Winston looks out into the denser forest border of the territory.

XxXxXxXxX

Hutch was the first to break the surface of the water; he slowly dragged himself out onto the muddy bed next to the pond with great effort and was gasping heavily for air, he felt like he may fall unconscious from his broken ribs and now also most likely broken leg and perhaps an injury to the skull as he felt very dizzy and sick.

After what of been at least two minutes, Jonathan broke the surface of the water and plunged his one remaining good claw into Hutch's back rewarding him with a blood gurgling scream.

The water must have taken the brown out of his fur, as he was now white, where he had been brown, although the white was stained with blood, it still was white nether the less and the his paws and muzzle where still jet black.

"I told you, that you shall suffer, but now I think it's time for you to die, ahahahah"

Hutch looks up at him towering above, then looks forward and sees a large stone pillar "not if I end you first"

And with a final burst of energy Hutch flung himself and Jonathon up into the air, Jonathon landing on his broken arm resulting in him hissing with anger, and as soon as he stood, Hutch charged him and took him off his feet, what Jonathan felt next was his back cracking against the stone pillar.

"Now… you… shall rest in peace…" Hutch pulled his claw up to Jonathon's neck.

"And how would this make you any better than me?" Jonathon's speech was gagged and unclear from the blood than was now pouring up his throat and out his mouth.

"It doesn't, I may not know your past, but I know your future and it doesn't have anything in it" Hutch began to put pressure into Jonathon's neck but as soon as this happened all went chaotic; the winds started to pick up into a forceful gusts, the dark clouds above them spiralled around the spot above them and rain started to pour from the heavens above, the pillar in front of him began to crack and the blood that seemed to come from Jonathon began to travel in a web like pattern up the Pillar.

"What th…" Hutch was cut short, from something he did not expect, everything around froze in place, the wind stopped solid. And for once everything seemed perfectly calm.

This did not last long, as soon as it had happened, everything returned to its chaotic state and then when things seemed they could not get any worse the pillar of stone exploded into large chucks of rock going off in every direction.

Hutch left the lifeless body of Jonathon and looked to where the pillar had been; in its place was a fire black as the darkest night, the flame itself gave off no heat but instead it drew in the heat and gave off an ice cold chill. Dead centre of the flame was a pair of furious red eyes staring right into Hutch's very being.

"What are you!" Hutch screamed at the eyes

He got no response; only the black flames around it began to twist round the eyes gradually getting faster.

"What are you?" Hutch called again into the flames.

This time though, he did get a response.

"**I AM FREE…" **What Hutch heard next was a Roar than felt to Hutch as if his very flesh was removing itself from the bone.

"**BE GONE MORTAL" **the flames around the being erupted outwards burning everything to a crisp, and Hutch was flung back at least five hundred yards back into the forest, the force of the blast seemed to shatter some of Hutch's bones. Hutch could not even scream, he instantly lost consciousness when he hit the ground.

**I felt like being nice and giving another chapter to the story in one day, more for you to read on **

**Please review with you thoughts on this story so far**

**The K3000, signing out for the night**


	3. Second Chances

**Chapter 3**

The eruption of flame had caused the whole of Jasper to quake; it must have been felt in miles in every direction and the sky that had been a bright cheerful blue was now webbed with black clouds that were coming out of nowhere.

"It has been twenty minutes now" stated Winston "Cando, Eve, Tony gather four other alphas. We are going to look for them"

As soon as Winston had said this, everyone collapsed down to the ground on one knee from a sudden tremor at the den and the sound of an explosion in the distance. Winston looked out into the forest to see thick dark smoke rising out of a patch in the forest.

"Now we move, hurry" Winston and the others running off as fast as they could into the forest towards the area where the smoke was rising out of.

XxXxXxX

The being of Flames looked down upon Jonathon who was not moving an inch, a matter of fact he wasn't even breathing. It looked down upon him and placed what was most likely a clawed paw against Jonathon's side.

"**Hmmm, this body would host me well for the next two months" **feeling his power grow weaker by the second.

"**Time to have some fun" **the claw against Jonathon's side began to move swiftly across creating four large cuts about five inches deep.

The Blacks flames began to sweep their way into the wound, slowly the fire began to shorten, and everything was sucked into the slashes on the wolf's side.

"**Rise Wolf" **the being commanded

And with that, Jonathon rose from the floor howling in pain,

"**I think it is time for a new look, and don't stop until I tell you, we are to head out this place for a while. Be swift foes approach."**

A dark ripple went through his body, his white and black fur became blacker, the bones and wounds snapped together again and stitched themselves up.

Jonathon felt unbearable pain as the ripple slowly made its way along him, but he found himself unable to move or speak, he could not even make the slightest noise. The ripple disappeared, and Jonathon could function properly again, he felt stronger and faster, more alive than he had ever been.

"**NOW MOVE!" **the voice in his end commanded.

He ran towards the boundaries of the territory, "who are you"

"**You shall learn in time, youngling" **

Jonathon didn't ask anything again, he felt if he did all he would receive would be pain and anger from the dark force that now resided in his mind.

He continued to run as fast as he could, the amazing thing he found though was that the trees went past about twice as fast as before and he felt no loss on his stamina.

XxXxXxX

Winston arrived where the smoke had been rising from before anyone else in the group; he was shocked to see the area was full of burnt trees, forced out of the ground to the roots and bent of in angles of all sorts, others were completely destroyed, some with the look of been forcefully snapped in half yet the other half of them was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the group arrived, Eve gasped, while the others just stared wide eyed.

"What happened here?" Tony exclaimed

"I do not know my friend but, whatever happened is a mystery for now" looking around "everyone split up and look for Hutch and Jonathon.

Five minutes passed without finding any evidence of the two missing wolves. Winston and Tony upturned burnt logs looked around rubble but still nothing.

"Over here!" shouted Cando "I've found Hutch?"

Running over everyone gathered round him, Eve went up to him to check his vitals. She checked him for a few minutes before saying

"He's alive but barely, all his ribs are shattered in multiple places, his front arms are both broken, a bruise in his head which could be fractured and he is bleeding heavily from multiple place."

Cando, looking back "Something incredibly strong must have done this to him or he the explosion caught him as the ground from the area back theirs to Hutch's body is all over the place"

"And what could have created the explosion?"

Eve looks at Winston "We need to get Hutch back to the den and quick if we are to have even the slightest chance of saving Hutch's life"

With that they placed him over Cando's back and with two of the other Alphas at his side to make sure he didn't fall off, they began to run back toward the main den.

**So what do you guys think? Slightly shorter than the other two chapters, but I will make them longer as I progress.**

**Please Review :) and if you have any ideas or things you might want to happen PM me or leave them in your review and I may consider using them. More review faster I will update.**

**Until next chapter, **

**Will be more Humphrey and Kate**


	4. River Side Fun

**I'm back :)**

**This Chapter will be about Kate and Humphrey mostly.**

**And also guys, I would appreciate it if more of you who are reading this story could review, it tells me where I have made mistakes and where I can do better, so please do.**

**This Chapter contains a small lemon, just warning you now **

**Chapter 4**

It was late afternoon when Humphrey and Kate awoke from their slumber; the sun was set low in the sky and the magnificent orange it produced spread far and wide above.

They had been awoken by a rumbling in the ground and the sounds of Kate's parents shouting and running off in a hurrying somewhere.

Slipping out of Humphreys grasp, Kate stood and walked over to the entrance. "Humphrey I need a bath I'm dirty and haven't washed since before the accident"

"Ok Kate I will wait here if you want, unless you need some assistance their"

"Humphrey you're not waiting here, you can come with me and **Assist** me to the river" Kate replied with a sly smile

Without wasting any time Humphrey ran over to Kate to begin their way to the river.

The way there was quite normal and uneventful, just a chatting as usual, but also Humphrey found that Kate was rubbing her side against him. But he didn't mind, finding it quite nice.

XxXxXxX

"Quickly put Hutch down here so I can try and save him" Eve told the Cando, who carefully put him down on the ground in front of Eve.

"Everyone get out apart from Winston and Cando, I need as much space as I can get" Eve also noting that neither Kate nor Humphrey were in the den anymore. "Where could they be" Eve thought to herself "they better not be up to mischief"

Eve quickly put the thought away for now as she needed to concentrate.

She began by realigning ribs into certain positions, each making a horrible crunching noise when moved, Hutch did not respond to anything though as he was still out cold and barely breathing.

XxXxXxX

Once at the River, Humphrey briefly looked over to the left, looking away from Kate. Kate took this opportunity to get behind Him.

Looking back Humphrey noticed Kate wasn't standing to his right anymore. "Kate?"

Kate leapt at him from behind and took them both sprawling into the river. "I decided that I think you need to take a bath as well, besides when was the last time you took a bath anyway?"

"uhh…"

"Exactly you don't even know" said Kate, swimming over to him and rubbing her paws over his chest rubbing the dirt out.

"Hey I'm not the one who came for a bath" Humphrey pulls Kate closer to him and drags some water over her back and rubbing his paws down her upper back, going towards her tail then repeating the process.

"Her fur is so soft and silky, I could stay here and do this all day" Humphrey thought to himself, Kate leans in bringing their wet bodies closer together and taking him into another passionate kiss. Humphrey was enjoying every moment of it, until he started to get a tingly feeling in his lower section, though most of his lower body was underwater he still felt slightly nervous.

Kate found herself also walking them both to the shore of the river, leaning into Humphrey even more forcing him to lie down on his back, and without ever breaking their kiss, Kate followed him down to the ground where she was now lying over him, breaking off the kiss for only a brief moment.

"Humphrey could you **Assist **me in washing my underbelly" Kate whispered into his ear

Not even without replying Humphrey moved his paws down from Kate's back and to her lower stomach area, Kate lifting herself up a bit so he could get more movement around her. He started off with massaging her stomach making Kate moan a bit, he then moved down to her hind legs, rubbing her thighs and tail, trailing his paws back under to her Hind legs but this time running his paws on her inner thighs.

"Come on Humphrey just a bit more" Kate hoped to herself

As if just on que, Humphrey briefly ran his paw over her Womanhood causing Kate to gasp from the sudden touch, again running his paw over her opening, but this time a lot slower. Kate lowering her body back on top of Humphrey connecting their bodies again. Humphrey pulled his arms back away from Kate.

Breaking the kiss "I'm so sorry Kate" Humphrey didn't know what came over him; feeling the urge to do what he did again.

"Just be quiet, I liked it" and with that Humphrey wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her yet again into another deep kiss.

Humphrey felt his Wolfhood emerge from its sheath slightly and poke into Kate's belly.

Feeling something prod into her lower belly, knowing what it was Kate thought to herself "I wonder how large he is"

Kate moved herself up, and began to slide her lowers against Humphrey, his 'Wolf' began to come out of its sheath more and more, until it was completely out and she could feel his knot starting to swell ever so slightly.

"My god your huge Humphrey" Kate gasped at him "I love it" by this point Kate's womanhood was now dripping sex fluids onto Humphreys shaft which was now out of the water.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Humphrey grinned at her, instinct thrusting his hips slightly at her dripping sex. Regaining control over his body shortly "Are you ready for this?"

Forcing herself against what she wants she replies "no I think we should wait a bit before doing this, but that doesn't mean we can't have other types of fun, grinning as she said it. "Why am I so aroused? I'm not even in heat"

Kate stood up, causing Humphrey to whimper in disappointment only to smile when Kate turned herself around and sat down on him, with her head above his Wolf, and her sex in front of his nose. He couldn't believe what was happening, the love of his life presenting her sex to him, while she loomed over her own.

He gave her a lick Kate groaned, the taste was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, so he licked her again and again, getting faster and forcing his tongue in further each time. Kate was almost screaming at him to keep going, when he thought that things couldn't get any better he then felt Kate's mouth around his Wolf.

XxXxXxX

After Lily had learned of what had happened to Hutch, Eve had sent her out to find Kate and Humphrey as she had said that they hadn't been seen for about an hour now, and last seen they were headed to the river.

On her way to the river Lily couldn't stop thinking about what could have done that to Hutch, he was a good fighter and pack member.

As Lily approaching the river she heard moans and screams of pleasure, wondering who it was she decided to take a quick look through a bush. And there at the river side was Kate and Humphrey having 'fun'. Lily stood watching the pair's little make out season forgetting all about that she needed them to come back to the main den.

**Well that's it for this chapter I'm afraid, please review**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**The K3000 signing out**


	5. Interruptions

**Hi guys, just letting you know I might not update again for a while after this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Lily began to get tingly in her lowers, she and garth hadn't done anything sexual yet hopefully that would change after the wedding.

Lily eyed Humphrey's wolf, it was huge. "I wonder if Garth is that big…"

Remembering that she needed to get them back to the den, she decided she would walk back for five minutes then come back and call them from a distance, turning around and walking back she went.

XxXxXxX

Kate climaxed again all over Humphreys face; he could feel his own coming underway quite soon, but attempted to last as long as he could.

Kate forced his member all the down her throat gagging slightly, but keeping it there and wrapping her tongue around it.

"Kate…" gasping for words "I'm close"

With that Kate jumped her hind off of Humphreys face, and swung around so she was still in-between his legs but so that she was also looking at him.

"I'm going to make you cum, if it's the last thing I do" Kate said with a sly giggle. Once again doubling her efforts, Humphrey by this point was panting with his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his knot was beginning to swell.

Just as he was about cum…,

"Kate! Humphrey! Mum wants you both back at the main den, like now" the sound of Lily's voice shouting from a little distance away.

Kate was pulled from her lust and love-making, she was about to get off of Humphreys wolf and shout back a reply when she felt Humphrey place his paws on the back of her head keeping it their while he thrust his whole member down her throat and released his seed.

She felt ropes of something sticky and salty rocket down her throat she knew then that Humphrey had just cumed, she loved the taste of it, when he relaxed and let go of her head, Kate slowly pulled her head off of him and shouted "we are just coming Lily" before looking back at Humphrey and saying "you were delicious Humphrey, we have to do this again soon, maybe even more next time" with a satisfied smile.

"I could say the same thing about you" replied Humphrey

Kate just smiled at him before saying "come, we better get washed again quickly before my mum thinks we are up to something.

They washed up fast, and focused mainly around their lowers and faces, getting off any scent of their sex.

XxXxXxX

Lily arrived back at the den, where Eve was patiently waiting.

"They are on their way" lily said to her mum

"Good and where did you find them?" Eve replied, the last part of her question with more serious tone to it

"Washing in the river"

"I see, you may go now Lily"

XxXxXxX

Humphrey's member had deflated and began to retreat back into its sheath, but he didn't have time for it to fully go back in, so he hoped it would be out of sight by the time they got back to the main den, otherwise Eve would most likely rip it off.

"Let's go Humphrey" Kate shouted over to him "Mum will be wondering where we are, and she probably will not be happy.

"Ok I'm coming" Humphrey replied

They began a slow jog back towards the den, but still quickly enough so they would be back not long after Lily had probably gone, as she wasn't anywhere in sight when they came out of the river."

**I know this Chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, but after this will most likely be longer, I just didn't really know what else to put into this chapter.**

**The K3000 signing out, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I'm not on again until then.**


	6. Narek

**Hello again :)**

**I Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year.**

**Well anyways time to continue the story; this chapter will be mostly about Jonathon **

**Chapter 6**

Jonathon had run up into Northern Territory, his home, the place he thought he would never have returned too. Lying low in the frosted over grass he looked over the pack that was currently unaware of his presence.

The pack was quiet, only some young wolves and a couple of adults roamed around, most of the others must be patrolling or in their dens.

"For such a powerful and fearsome pack, their Patrol is not very effective"

Getting up to make his way down to the pack leaders den, Jonathon began to think of many different ways to kill him.

When he was almost down the slope, the presence in his head spoke to him.

"**You know this won't end well for you, if you continue with your plan"**

"I don't know what the fuck you are, or how you know of my plans but I am doing this" Jonathon replied with anger in his voice

"**Well if you insist, but you will die" **amused by his wolf host

"Whatever" picking up his pace towards the main den, the wolves in the area gave him a glare but otherwise did nothing; he made his way into the den, and there, sitting in the centre of the den was a wolf with his eyes closed, the fur of this wolf was an icy blue all over and the muscle was very visible.

"Hello Thorn"

"Jonathon" Opening his eyes revealing the blood red iris's beneath. "I've been expecting you" replied Thorn in cold tone with no hint of any emotion in it.

Just as Thorn finished speaking, four other wolves entered the den, two pinning Jonathon down before he had any time to even notice their presence.

"How?" Jonathon roared "How did you know I would be here" even with his new found strength, pushing the two wolves on top of him was impossible

"You didn't think my defences were that sloppy now did you?" walking over to Jonathon "Even without your white fur, I still recognise you even with black fur." Looking toward his other two Alphas "guard the entrance"

"So you think you can just kill me here and now then" Jonathon said, looking up into the eyes of Thorn.

"Yes, I do, and I will, you shall be punished for your slaughter of your parent and the deaths of the other pack members"

"Ah, so you still hold that against me do you?"

"Of course, they were some of the best and you, you are just an excuse of a wolf" Thorn shouted into Jonathon's ear making Jonathon go slightly deaf his one ear.

"So do you have any last words? Before I rip throat out and scatter your limb across Jasper"

"**Hmm, I told you would die, and know you force me to take action"**

"No, but I think I know someone who might." Jonathon gave Thorn a smile before pushing his head against the floor screaming in pain.

Jonathon spoke once again but this time it was not Jonathon. **"it feels good to be in control again" **pushing up with ease against the wolves pinning him down, he swung his claw round at the first wolf taking his head clean off, the other one lunged but holding out his paw stopping him in mid-air. **"Is this all you have?" **laughing in a dark demonic voice, he brought his second paw down on the wolf's head and with an audible crack forcing his skull to break in on itself.

Jumping over to Thorn and knocking him down to the ground, pinning him down with one paw on his chest. "Who are you" Thorn shouted

"**Who am I, I am Narek, the Fallen one, the Dark one, I am the last of my kind the dragons. I was imprisoned by my brothers and sisters; they could not see my ways"**

"I know of your kind from legends and stories, I am taking you have taken Jonathon host as you have no body" Thorn said with a smile growing on his face.

"**You could be of use, but I know you wound just try to betray me, not that you would succeed though" **so I'm going to kill you her and now, and absorb your soul to increase my power.

"Perhaps one day, but not today I still have business to attend to" Thorn said laughing "I have only one thing to say to Jonathon "I know you can hear me Jonathon, don't let him take control of you too often he will just regain his power faster"

Then the two wolves that were outside jumped in tackling Narek to the ground off of Thorn, "it was nice meeting you Narek, but now I shall take my leave" Thorn ran out of the den as fast as he could.

"**ARGGGG, YOU WILL DIE NOW" **Narek slammed both his front claws against one wolfs head cratering the ground, and sending chunks of his head flying around the den. Blood sprayed from the mangled mess where the wolfs head had once been, sensing the other wold was behind him, he jumped up but with his forelegs still on the ground, threw his hind legs out meeting the other wolf in the chest catapulting the wolf into the stone of the den wall, a pool of blood started to build up as the now still wolf lay their un-breathing and un-moving.

Narek looked out of the den but Thorn was gone, **"This is not over Thorn" **walking back to the four dead wolves in the den, he sensed their souls and they were filled with death, anger and pain. Opening his mouth he chanted some ancient words only know to the Dragons, Dark ghostly orbs rose out of the bodies of those around him, they drifted over and into Narek's chest.

"**The souls of this pack are evil, this will be the perfect place to rest, feed and entertain myself with. The souls I have devoured now will quicken the transformation"**

As he spoke small changed began, he grew in size, some of the fur split in places letting the tips of small crimson spikes to break through mostly only on his shoulders and spine, and his muscle mass once again increased to that the muscles could be seen bulging against the skin.

XxXxXxX

Kate and Humphrey arrived back at the main den were Eve was giving them both a funny look but said not what was on her mind about the two of them, as she wasn't quite sure what it was but she didn't like it.

Eve was the first to speak when they got in "we have some bad news, earlier today we found Hutch in the forest in critical condition." Looking down at the floor "unfortunately we could not save him; his injuries were far too severe."

Looking at her with shock they sat down, taking in what had just been told to them. Humphrey was next to speak, "what happened?"

"We are not sure, but for the time being no one is to enter the northern part of the territory" Eve said in a very serious tone "and Hutch will be buried tonight and we will hold a funeral for him." Looking back up from the ground "we have a little good news as well though for you two, Winston decided it would be a good idea for you to have your own den so he a some others built you one so you can go there now. I will show you where it is.

And with that they the three of them walked out of the den towards their Humphrey and Kate's new den, the walk was silent and none of them felt like talking.

**Well that is this chapter, I hope you like it**

**Review and tell me what you think, until next time.**


	7. Visions

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in so long, been very busy and still am quite busy. **

**Also some changes might be made to previous chapters, I will say if they are made although they are probably not very noticable :) **

**Chapter 7**

The first of the sun's rays burst from over the top of the mountains, spilling into the valley wakening the inhabitants of Jasper from their deep slumber.

There had been much going on in the past few days; Garth and Lilly's wedding, Hutch's death, Jonathon's disappearance along with a mysterious explosion in the forest.

Today was the day of Garth and Lilly's wedding, the past few days had been mostly preparation for this event, although most members of the eastern and western packs had been devastated, though no one could stay sad for long with the cheery thoughts of the upcoming wedding.

XxXxXx

Kate and Humphreys den

The blazing rays burst into the darkness behind Kate's eyelids, slowly opening them and taking in her surroundings, it was still quite dark in the den and her vision was blurred. Next to her she could feel the comforting heat coming off of Humphrey.

"Five more minutes" talking to herself quietly, Kate buried her face into the thick fur of Humphreys neck, it was so warm, she wished she could just stay there all day. With that Kate gripped Humphrey harder and fell back into darkness.

Humphrey woke up to a tight warm feeling at his side, he peaked through his eyelid slightly not opening them a lot and looking to his side, he saw Kate snuggling up against his side, rolling round a bit he returned the embrace he held her closer into his chest.

"hmm I wonder what Eve would do If she saw us like this, probably kill me"

Humphrey barely able to keep himself awake, allowed the tiredness back. Instead of the usual darkness when he closed his eyes, he was confronted with flashes of blinding blue and white.

A deep, warm and powerful voice came from the light "**Humphrey**", images started to form out of the light into what looked like Jasper. More colours began to seep their way into the image, everything started to turn red and black with flames blazing from every tree, den, cave and every living creature was shrivelled up and burnt to a crisp.

Humphrey wanted to look away but he couldn't, he couldn't even close his eyes to shut out the images because his eyes were already closed.

The sky was a deep orange colour with black streaks across parts meeting in the middle,Humphrey noticed a blazing ball of black flames tinted with crimson was at the centre of the streaks, a pair of crimson eyes opened from within the flaming ball and stared right at him.

A great rumble erupted out into the air filling Humphrey's ears gradually getting louder and louder until it became too much.

The blazing image faded away leaving the previous blue and white scene to him, and once again he heard the voice speak his name "**Humphrey**" except this time an image appeared of an area in the open with water surrounding a clear stone like pillar.

"**Humphrey, meet me where the pure stone rests by water"**

For the first time in the past little while Humphrey spoke "who are you"

"**You will see in time**"

Then everything was dark again, opening his eyes he woke up and looked around, the scene was still the same as when he closed his eyes. It was still a dull light; Kate was still asleep so it must have only been a few minutes since he started seeing everything.

"I wonder what that was all about, and what does the pure stone resting by the water mean" Humphrey wondered with his thoughts.

"I will have to ask Winston about this, perhaps he knows"

XxXxXx

Winston, Eve, Tony and a many other wolves from both packs were preparing everything to be perfect for Garth and Lilly's wedding, the decorations were set, their new den was made and away secret from everyone so far, a feast of caribou was ready that would keep all the wolves of both packs feed for at least four days, now the only thing left was to make checks over all that had been prepared and made sure it was all good, and to make sure that everyone was looking good and groomed, even the Omegas.

"Nothing could keep me upset or angry today" Eve said with an excitement in her voice "You make sure everything is good here dear, I'm going to go make sure Lilly and Garth are looking the best they possibly can, then do the same to Kate and Humphrey."

Walking up the trail towards Garth and Lilly she slowly made her way to the dens.

**The next chapters will be longer that the previous, so just telling you now.**

**And guys I would appreciate it if more of you readers could review please, it is helpful for me to know what you think.**

**Till next time.**


	8. Preparations and fun time

**There is a lemon in this chapter, **

**NFS LOVER wrote the amazing lemon so a big thanks to her for writing it :)**

**Also if you guys have any ideas you would maybe want to see in the story post them to me or leave in a review :)**

**Chapter 8**

When Eve arrived at Garth and Lilly's den five minutes later, she found that Garth had already been taken away by Tony and Lilly was sitting at the entrance of the den with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mum" Lilly turned to her mother wondering why she was here. "What brings you her?"

Eve looked at her daughter; she was already brushed and freshened, but that still wasn't perfect enough for Eve.

"I'm going to make you look better than you already do, you will be irresistible to Garth when I'm done with you"

"Is that really necessary mum?" Lilly asked as Eve sat down behind her.

Eve responded in a sudden serious tone "Yes"

Taking up a cone from the floor, Eve began combing every last tangle out of Lilly's fur, once she had that Eve started to style Lilly's fur into a wavy pattern, making the effect of rippling through her hair.

"Hmm, I think you are almost ready just a few more touches here and there, then you will be perfect for your big day" Eve feeling proud of her work so far, Today was going to be perfect.

"Hey Mum do you think I could have the next little while to myself?"

"Of course dear, I must do some work to Kate and Humphrey as well, but I will be back afterwards though" Eve stood up and said her goodbye and walked down towards the area of forest where Kate and Humphrey's den is located.

And Lilly not wanting to mess up her double done fur walked slightly back into the den to avoid the wind messing it up.

**XxXxXx**

Humphrey was still thinking about the strange visions he had early that morning. That ghostly voice, the destructive visions, he knew he had to talk to Winston about it. He was still in his den, sleeping next to his beautiful mate, Kate. She was still fast asleep, curled up in a ball and Humphrey keeping her warm by curling up around her.

It was still pretty early in the morning, as the sun was just starting to rise, its light being spread across the park. Humphrey had not managed to fall asleep after the strange visions he had. He had been watching Kate the whole time. He smiled as he saw her push her head deeper into his chest, brushing through his rough fur and she loved this and smiled in her sleep. Humphrey made it better by putting his paw around her neck and bringing her in closer. But then he heard saw her making pouting faces in her sleep. He was curious as to what she was dreaming about, but he got his answer the next second.

"Humphrey…can we please mate?" Kate said aloud in her sleep. Humphrey was caught completely off guard by this. He remembered their little river side fun but she said she was not ready…guess she was now. Kate slowly flickered her eyes open, and they were greeted by her mate's deep blue eyes. "Morning handsome" she said as she rubbed his nose. "Morning beautiful" Humphrey replied back. Kate looked outside and saw it was still dark. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "I just had a strange dream, that's all" Humphrey said, not wanting to concern her about the visions he had and the voice he heard.

"Alright, but remember, you can tell me anything ok?" Kate asked, reminding him. "Then do you want me to tell you this?" he asked. Kate got confused by this. She didn't know what he was talking about. "Tell me what?" she asked. "Well I heard you talking in your sleep" Humphrey began, and in all honesty, he was nervous about telling her this. "And?" Kate asked, wanting him to continue. "I heard ask if we could…you know…mate" Humphrey said the last word in a lower, more hushed voice. Kate then remembered her dream and she immediately blushed a deep red. "Do you really want to Kate?" Humphrey asked, since it seems that she wants to, and he said that he would be there for her in anything.

Kate also remembered their session by the river, and she was developing a warm feeling coming from her lower area, but this time she needed Humphrey. "Yes Humphrey, I want to mate with you…I'm ready" Kate said. Their den was big, in terms of length. From the entrance, it was about 10 meters until where they were as it's in that room that the den opens up. Kate got up and slowly started to walk to Humphrey.

He could see the lust in her eyes, and was picking up a sweet smell coming from her…which was getting his member aroused. She was also incredibly beautiful as she walked towards him. The little sunlight that crept into the den created a small glow that illuminated her body. Showing her distinct curves on her body. Humphrey was so caught up in her beauty that he was taken by surprise when she pushed him onto his back.

He landed with a small thud and when he looked up, he saw his mate above him. She lowered and pressed her body against his. Humphrey loved the feeling of her soft fur on his rough fur. Kate then locked lips with him. They both closed their eyes to savor the kiss. She pushed her tongue into Humphrey's mouth and the two tongues hugged each other and danced around. They continued with their passionate kissing until Humphrey's member was fully out of his sheath.

Kate felt something press against her stomach. She broke apart from the kiss and giggled a bit, causing Humphrey to blush madly. "Guess someone's aroused" Kate said as she licked his muzzle. "Not my fault you're so sexy" Humphrey replied back, causing Kate to blush a bit. She then started to move back, sniffing his chest fur and taking in his musky male scent. When she got to his lower area, she saw his member again, and it seemed it got bigger, but she liked it even better.

She began licking his member, loving the taste. Humphrey let out small moans as he felt her tongue lick his member. "Yes Kate" he moaned. Kate then took it to the next step and took his member into her muzzle. Humphrey let out a pleasured gasp as once again felt her muzzle around his member. Kate started bobbing her head up and down on his member, loving the taste of him. She swirled her tongue around his wolf hood and sucked it, giving Humphrey huge amounts of pleasure. "Oh y-yes Kate…just l-like…that" he moaned looking at her.

Kate really wanted to taste him so she sped up dramatically. This brought Humphrey even closer. "Kate…I-I'm going to…" he wasn't able to finish as he released his load into her mouth. The white, thick liquid flowed like a stream into her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. She got off of Humphrey and licked her muzzle clean. "Wow Humphrey, you taste just as good as the first time…nice and salty" Kate said as she finished cleaning her muzzle.

Humphrey was still panting. Kate had really went full-out on him this time. He got up on all his fours, with his shaft dangling between his legs. Kate turned around and lifted her tail high, exposing her folds that were now moist. The den was now partly filled with the sun's light. "Take me Humphrey" Kate said, her voice full of lust. Humphrey moved right behind her, but wanted her to be more lubricated before he entered her. He began licking her folds.

Kate shuddered as she felt his tongue on her folds. She was being licked from a different angle and she found this angle better. Humphrey placed both his paws on her hips to hold her in place. He loved the taste of her sweet liquids. Kate's breathing increased as Humphrey sped up. "Y-Yes Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey then plunged his tongue deeper into her, wanting more of her sweet liquids. Kate felt his tongue work its way through her, licking up all the liquids in her, but he wanted more. He started to nibble on her walls. This sent Kate over the edge. She let out a loud squeal as her female lubricants sprayed onto Humphrey's face.

Humphrey didn't stop licking until her orgasm ended and it just lasted a few seconds. He pulled his tongue out of her and licked up the rest of the liquids on his face. "You taste delicious Kate" Humphrey said as he finished cleaning himself up. Kate looked back at him and giggled. "I'm ready for you Humphrey" she said seductively as she brushed her tail under his chin. Humphrey gave no hesitation and mounted her. Kate buckled at the extra weight on her back. Humphrey gripped her hips tightly and shifted his weight so he was not putting too much weight on her.

Humphrey angled his member with her entrance, and slowly penetrated her. Kate felt his member enter her and make its way through her cavern. Humphrey was now in uncharted territory as continued pushing through her. He then stopped as he felt a barrier in his way. He tried a few small pushes but still didn't break through. He then gave a hard push and broke through the barrier, but Kate let out a small howl of pain. She shut her eyes tight and let out a few tears. Humphrey then realized the mistake he had done. He tightened his grip on her waist, leaned forward and began licking Kate's cheek. "Kate…if it hurts…tell me…I don't want to do this…if it hurts you" Humphrey said. Kate let out a few more whimpers and tears, but Humphrey continued to lick her cheek to comfort her.

"N-No Humphrey…I want t-to do this…p-please continue" Kate said as she looked at him, giving him a nod. Humphrey took this encouragement from her and slowly began moving his shaft in and out of her. Kate whimpered a bit from the pain, but a few minutes later, she let out a whimper, but this time out of pleasure. Humphrey heard her and was glad that she started to feel the pleasure she was meant to feel.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he licked the back of her neck. "Y-Yes" Kate moaned out as she really started to enjoy this. Since she got used to the feeling, Humphrey sped up a bit. The feeling was indescribable for the both of them. This was 20 times better than the session they had near the river. Kate was unbelievably tight and hot at the same time. Humphrey loved the heat around his member and this excited him even more. Most of the blood in his body was being directed to that area.

Kate couldn't believe Humphrey was this huge, but she loved it. The feeling of his shaft going in and out of her, and that they were both connected, physically and mentally, expressing their love for one another. To the two of them, they were just the only ones in the world during the moment they were sharing. This was a dream come true for the both of them. Humphrey got the girl of his dreams, and was now mating with her. Kate loves Humphrey with all her heart and wanted this moment to happen. If anyone was going to mate with her, it was going to be Humphrey.

Humphrey groaned at how tight Kate was, the deeper parts tighter and hotter than the rest. Kate's fluid production increased as some of her female lubricant flowed down her legs, soaking the ground in the den. "Yes H-Humphrey…Harder" Kate moaned. He was all too happy to fulfill her wish and started to thrust harder. He then hit a sensitive part which caused her to gasp. "D-Do that again H-Humphrey" she said. Humphrey heard her and rammed her hard again. She moaned this time.

Humphrey then leaned forward and began nibbling on her right ear, which she always loved. She closed her eyes to savor the treatment she was receiving from her mate. Humphrey wanted to make this the best day of her life as it was already his. He stopped nibbling on her ear and pulled back and sped up more. He pushed her legs a bit further apart from each other, giving him more access to her.

Kate squealed as he did this and helped him more. She extended her forelegs and lowered her front half to the ground, pressing her chest against the ground and keeping her head a few inches just above the ground and raised her butt higher giving Humphrey more access to her. He immediately sped up seeing this. Kate let out a small howl of pleasure as Humphrey picked up the pace. "Yes Humphrey…Deeper…Harder" she yelled in ecstasy. They were already 10 minutes into their session and it was nearing its end.

_Eve_

Eve was walking to Kate and Humphrey's den. She thought it would be nice to surprise them by walking in on them. But it'll be the other way around once she gets there.

_Kate Humphrey's den_

Humphrey was now ramming her pelvis at full speed. His knot had fully emerged and was now hitting the entrance of Kate's womb. Kate was whimpering in extreme pleasure and latched her claws into the ground to hold her in place from Humphrey's pounding. He may be omega but he was acting like an alpha would. Actually to Kate, he was better than any alpha.

She was desperately trying to hold her orgasm in, which in turn was giving her more pleasure at the same time, but it couldn't prepare for what happened next. Humphrey finally broke through her entrance tying them to together. "AHHHH…It's in" Kate screamed as she felt the knot breach her. Humphrey now held her hips in a death grip as he went at maximum speed. He wanted to release his load into her, but wouldn't until Kate had her orgasm.

Kate couldn't go on with holding it in. "Humphrey!" she screamed in pleasure as she had her orgasm. Her female liquids burst out of her cavern, drenching Humphrey's crotch and his lower fur and the liquids created small puddles in the den, which filled the entire den with the sweet smelling pheromones. Humphrey panted heavily at Kate's orgasm and rammed her pussy several times before he released his load.

He gave one last, hard pump into her, tying them fully. Kate let out a loud, pleasured howl as she felt Humphrey shoot his load into her. She felt the thick, white, warm semen enter her cavern and make its way through her, coating her insides with the white liquid. Humphrey shot a few more rounds into her before he was finally done.

They were both panting heavily, trying to slow their heart rates down. "Humphrey…" Kate started. "That…was…amazing" she finished as she looked back at him. He just smiled in return. He was about to get off but Kate liked the feeling his weight on her back. "No Humphrey…you can stay…like that" she said. Humphrey accepted the offer and remained on her back. Kate slowly lowered her rear end to the ground, and Humphrey slowly and carefully went with her as not to hurt her because they were tied.

"Thank you Humphrey…for the best experience…of my life" Kate said as she turned her head to look at her mate. "Thank you Kate…for choosing me" Humphrey said and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kate smiled when they broke apart. "But your gift isn't over" he said. "It isn't?" she asked, wondering what he had planned. "This is still left" he said and began kissing and licking her neck. Kate let out small moans and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Humphrey gave long, slow licks on the sides and back of her neck, running from top to bottom. He was sort of on top of her as Kate was lying on her stomach (**like how some dogs do**) and Humphrey's rear end was just over hers because he couldn't pull out as they were tied and it was the only way to stay so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Humphrey began nibbling on her ear, which she loved and she giggled while he did this. But then the two of them heard a snarl come from the entrance to their den. When they both turned, the sight made Humphrey's face turn white and Kate to become incredibly scared for Humphrey. It was Eve.

**XxXxXx**

Jonathon had retaken control of his body, but not without effort. He had managed to push Narek's consciousness back into his mind, though he could feel Narek pounding in his head to regain control.

"**You will crack eventually under my power mortal.**"

"If I had known your intentions from before I would have not let you in so easily" Jonathon said while holding a paw against his aching head. " And look what you have done to me, my skin is turning rock solid and I now have these small red looking spikes coming out from various places" pacing around the blood splattered den which was still full of dismembered wolf body's.

"**You shouldn't even be alive, so why do you care.**" Narek boomed into his mind.

"I don't know what you did, but I would still like to know what you are doing with my body" looking out to the Northern pack who were all in their dens, in fear of being slaughtered by him or rather Narek.

"**Doesn't make a difference to me, your body is slowly becoming mine, for me to fully take control and regain my full power I need my body to evolve through yours.**"

"I won't let you, this is my body and I'm going to resist"

"**You don't have a choice in the matter**" Narek Demonically laughed, Jonathon not being able to hold him back any longer dropped his effort allowing Narek control again.

"**You see, I told you would crack**"


	9. Not the only one

**Chapter 9**

Eve stood just out of the entrance to the den, in a ready to strike stance. "Humphrey…how dare you mate with my Daughter!" Eve's right eye was twitching and the look it her eyes was one that could kill. She took a step into the den and Humphrey and Kate shuffled back a small amount.

Kate looked to her mother with a pleading look "Please Mum, I wanted to mate with him and he didn't force me to do anything I didn't want too"

Eve seemed to lighten up a bit, but she was still in a striking stance. She said nothing but breathe heavily, she also no longer had a killer look in her eyes, but she looked like she would do something if not restrained.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let anything ruin this day, so I will let this go for the next few hours, but then you are dead Humphrey."

Humphrey was wide eyed trying to keep behind Kate, but it was not very easy to stay hidden as they were still tied.

Humphrey felt his knot deflate enough that he could pull out, the juices from both him and Kate that had been mixed up inside of her started to ooze out around his still deflating knot. Kate held against a moan.

Eve took a step back out of the den, trying to keep her cool, not saying anything but breathe to keep her cool. Just as she took another step though, Humphrey pulled his member out of Kate's tunnel making her let out a loud groan of pleasure. Eves face went bright red with fury as she saw the sex mixture pour out of Kate's womanhood onto the ground, Kate dropped to the floor from with her tongue lolled out from the sensations she was feeling.

"That's it your Dead Humphrey!" Eve lunged through the entrance and over Kate in the blink of an eye; Humphrey felt a small hole behind him in the floor, thinking fast he slipped down through it. Eve's claws only just scuffing the side of Humphreys right cheek, but it was enough to draw blood.

Running as fast as he could, he headed off in the way he was facing the forest, looking back he saw Eve was already after him and gaining speed fast. "When I catch you, I'm going to rip your member off and shove it down your throat, and then rip your throat out" Humphrey feeling the adrenaline ran faster than he had ever run before, dashing between trees, "how am I doing this?" Humphrey said to himself. Looking behind he saw Eve was getting distant "I think I'm going to make it" Just as he had said this though he felt the ground fall from beneath his feat, not having time to shout or say anything he found himself underwater.

XxXxX

"Where the fuck did he go" Eve shouted into the air as she looked around the damp area of forest, she hadn't seen this part before, it looked older than the rest of the forest. The trees were all much closer together and were almost completely covered in moss, with vines dangling down from branches. And the grass was soaked from what seemed to be coming from beneath it

"I should go back; I will get him later when he comes back"

She turned around and walked slowly back the way she, her senses trying to pick up anything of Humphrey but with no success.

XxXxX

Humphrey felt himself being pulled along a narrow cavern, but he could not see or breathe as he was underwater, he began to panic as his lungs burned for air. He tried to swim up but met only rock against his paws. As he was starting to lose consciousness he felt the water leave from around him and replaced with air, he landed with a thud across a rock face forcing him to inhale deeply. Taking in the air Humphrey felt his mind take control of his limbs again and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Looking up he saw a hole in the wall that had a stream of water pouring out of it into a pool of water, Humphrey was fascinated by the water, it seemed to be alive, one moment it was a dull grey colour, then the next it was shining a bright Azure blue. The pool seemed to go all the way round what was a small patch of rock, he kept looking around. He saw that he was in what must have been an underground cavern, there were no holes or gapes in the walls or ceiling apart from the one he came from. The room must have been somehow lit up by the water.

His gaze moved to the centre of the cavern, his eyes widened as they became fixed to the pillar in the centre of the of rock pad. It looked to be made of pure crystal, he could see right through it, and two tendrils of azure water spiralled round it. He walked towards it until he was right before it. "What is this thing?" as he put his paw out to touch it he heard a loud booming voice.

"**HUMPHREY!" **the voice boomed, he realised at that moment that it was the same voice from his vision, and what it had meant by the pure stone by water.

"Who are you, and why did you talk to me in my dreams." Humphrey questioned as he lowered his paw to the ground.

"**I require host to bring me into this world, and you are the only one capable Humphrey, I'm sorry you don't really have a choice in the matter but my brother has already been freed and cannot be allowed to live." **Humphrey thought back to his dreams, he didn't know what to do.

"**I know that this is tough for you Humphrey, but I'm afraid you have no choice" **Humphrey felt his paw press against the pillar, he tried pulling it away but it didn't work, the tendrils of water stopped spiralling the pillar and instead wrapped around Humphrey arm and flowing into it.

Humphrey fell to the ground and screamed in pain, he saw the crystal crack and a pair of deep blue eyes stare at him before the pillar exploded sending shards of crystal everywhere apart from Humphrey. The pool of water started to glow brighter azure, and brighter and brighter without any indication of stopping. It spilled over the rock pad, quickly flooding the room.

"What have you done!" Humphrey screamed as the he felt his body contort into a different shape and his muscles pressed against the skin as they grew in size. And his eyes glowed bright azure, as the water continue to rise it touched the shards now embedded in the wall which in turn emitted a bolt of lightning hitting Humphrey, this continued until a continuous stream was hitting him, creating a blue and silver marking around both his front paws. The lightning then burst from his body across the whole room causing it to collapse in on itself, Humphrey was now once again underwater but this time he had the weight of cavern on top of him as well.


	10. Humphrey and the Cyclone

**Sorry about not updating in a while, I was on holiday and then I got lazy but anyway I'm back now.**

**Chapter 10**

Humphrey couldn't move as the weight was far too much for his body to handle, in fact he wasn't even sure how he was crushed instantly when the ceiling collapsed on him, he also found it strange that he wasn't drowning in the water he didn't even feel the strain on his lungs. "Am I dead?" he thought to himself.

The voice he had heard before spoke again but this time he heard it inside his head as if it was Humphrey who was thinking it but it wasn't him, "**Humphrey I'm sorry about that but it was necessary for a lot of future reasons which will be unfolded to you over time."**

Moving his head around the small amount that he could he saw that he was completely buried under rock with no signs of any gaps. Deciding that he had no choice in the matter of moving he saw the best action to take was to question this entity.

"So who are you then, you know my name so time to know your name and what you are doing." Humphrey asked in his mind.

Then Entity in his mind once again spoke, "**My name is Cyclone, I am the Dragon lord of Light, Water and Storms. And I have had need of your body to stop my brother Narek"**

"Who is your brother, and what is the worst he could do" Humphrey let his breath out and breathed in, being quite shocked that he could breathe in the water and it felt natural all of a sudden.

"And why can I breathe underwater"

"**My Brother is Dragon lord of Darkness, Fire and Death. And if he has is way he will destroy the world as you know it, and as for your ability to breathe underwater, it comes from me as we are both one. You could say I am like a God"** Cyclone replied in a calm relaxing tone, and began humming; which sounded like the waves moving smoothly in the ocean.

Humphrey decided he would try talk in the water, which seemed better than talking in his mind as he found it kind of weird. "I suppose it is something I have to get used to." Although talking underwater was also weird.

"And so how exactly are we going to get out of this cave, I am trapped under a bunch of rocks underwater." Humphrey said when a soft chuckle to himself.

"**Hmm Humphrey that is the easy part, you already have a fraction of my powers I will tell you more about them later, but for this occasion you use our increased strength simply push up with all your might."**

Doing what he said Humphrey pushed up with all his might, harder than he has ever done before but only managing to budge the rocks off his back to the side and standing up.

Strangely only feeling a shortly out of breathe.

"**Humphrey you will learn to control my powers better as we are joined longer, but I will take control for this one"**

Humphrey felt his vision shorten and shrink backwards as he lost most of his senses, he could still just feel them but he was no longer in control. Like he was watching life through his body but without him doing anything. Humphrey began to panic as he didn't know what was going on**.**

"**Don't worry Humphrey you will be in control again soon." **The sound of Cyclone's voice seemed to calm him down as he felt Cyclones mood stream into his and it relaxed him.

"**OK Humphrey, let me show you how to do it" **Cyclone pushed up and lifted the rocks up along with him; Humphreys body began to glow a radiant white and blue. He let out a howl which sounded half like a howl and half like roar, his body started to blast the light upward into the rocks and with a crouch Cyclone pushed up with all his force blasting the rocks up from onto of him onto the ground outside the cavern.

Now that he was free, Cyclone stretched his limbs and lightly jumped out of the hole in the ground to the grassy forest above which was about a thirty metre jump.

"**And that Humphrey is how we do it" **Cyclone gave a toothy grin and cracked the bones in his neck.

Humphrey's vision moved from the back of his head to a normal view once more, his limbs also came back into feeling with a very tingly sense. "What did you do? And did I just become even more muscular?"

"**I will teach you how do these things later, what I did was a power charge. And yes you are more muscular because as well the longer we are together to become stronger, the more we use powers also has the same effect, there is also a few others but you will figure that put soon" **Cyclone was laughing hysterically at the last part.

"What's so funny" getting annoyed with Cyclones secretive attitude and telling him he will find out later.

"**haha, I can see your thoughts that your annoyed. But you know what I'll say" **

Humphrey sighed "I know, I suppose I will find out then"

XxXxX

Kate had recovered from the amazing feelings from earlier; she felt addicted to it already and hoped she and Humphrey would do it a lot, lot more. But first she had run after her mother to make sure she hadn't shredded him to pieces. It took a few minutes to find her but when she did there was no sign of Humphrey, but also no blood.

"Mum! Where is Humphrey" Kate screamed at her mum, Eve wasn't really bothered by her daughters outburst though.

"Unfortunately he got away… for now, but I'll get him when he shows up again for mating you" her eye twitching.

"Then if you didn't do anything to him, where is he?" Kate was starting to get worried now, "I know I probably shouldn't ask you to help me find him as you will hurt him, but promise you won't hurt him" Kate pleaded.

Eve took a few second to respond to this, thinking carefully about it "fine I will help you find him, but I'm not giving you any promises on not hurting him."

As the two walked back towards the dense wet forest again, there was a flash of blinding white and blue, which caused them to put a paw in front of their faces. Not knowing what was going on they just stood there until being blasted off their feet by a forceful push. Kate's ears were ringing and when the white light died down there was a huge muscular wolf with a bright grey fur tinged with pure white, his forepaws had an azure marking on them and one going down his back. That was what she thought she could see anyway, she couldn't see his face though as it was still blurred to her.

"Who are you?" Kate said with confusion in her voice from being dazed.

"Kate? It's me Humphrey"

**Well theirs another one for you, hopefully I will get the next one up soon. But if not it's because im busy with training and school work.**


	11. Explainable

**Thank you all so far for your reviews, I appreciate them a lot as it encourages me to write more and longer chapters.**

**Chapter 11**

Kate shook her head as she stood up to get the last of the blur out of her eyes and when they cleared she couldn't believe it but it was Humphrey, well he looked and sounded exactly the same as Humphrey apart from the new colouring he had and the now bulging muscle rippling across his body. Kate walked over to him to start checking out his new supposed body.

"So how did this happen if this is you Humphrey, or are you just playing with me here?" Kate touched paw on his head only for her hand to be zapped away by a small blue spark. "what the fuck was that Humphrey."

Humphrey opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and his eyes rolled back in his head, but as soon as that happened they came back into view but now hey eyes were a much more bright Azure that had white sparks moving around his Iris. He had a smug grin on his face now. Kate was looking at him with such confusion now, "what's going on here Humphrey"

This time when he spoke the voice Kate expected to here was not, it was the most powerful and commanding voice she had ever heard it boomed right through to her soul and made her body shudder in fear yet it was quite relaxing. **"Kate, I would be the culprit of Humphrey's new appearance, I have need of his body to gain entry once more to this world and so I can survive until I grow strong enough"**

Upon hearing the voice change though Kate pounced at him hoping to pin him down, but he simply raised a paw and caught her in mid-air by the nose and gently put her on the ground again.

"**I am Cyclone, Dragon Lord of Light, storms and water. And I come to stop my brother Narek who will destroy you all if given the chance, or force you to be his sex slaves or worse. And by the way do not worry about Humphrey he is still here we share the same mind and switch out whenever we feel."**

Kate was seemed to be ok with it but she was still having thoughts about it because this is something she has never seen or heard of before. "So how long will you and Humphrey be connected to each

Other?"

"**As long as it takes I'm afraid, but don't worry we will all have lots of "fun" together" **Cyclone said the last part with a low growl and a very smug grin. He walked towards Eve and picked her off the ground and placed her on her feet, Eve had been listening to the whole conversation but hadn't been able to stand up. But now that she was she instantly jumped at Humphrey and tried to bite into his leg. Kate tried to grapple her mum before she left the ground but wasn't fast enough. "I'm not buying your crap Humphrey, your just trying to act all superior to the rest of us so id not kills you."

Cyclone only laughed but as soon as Eve was at arm's length from him, he moved with such speed that he was nothing but a blur to Eve, his paw made sudden impact with her chest and was pinned to the ground with such force that all the wind was knocked out of her lungs. And just to make himself clear Cyclone roared a command at Eve which made her push her ears back from the intensity from it. **"EVE, YOU WILL NOT EVER ATTACK ME AND HUMPHREY AGAIN. I AM A DIVINE AND I AM A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH" **

Cyclone got his paw off of Eve and turned round to Kate, his eyes rolling back into his head again. Too Kate's joy the next voice that came out was Humphreys "I hope you had a fun time with Cyclone their" Humphrey was still grinning, Kate rolled her eyes at him "this is going to take a while to get used to and I can see why you two go so well together, stop grinning by the way."

Deciding to now change the topic of the conversation Humphrey remembered that there were other important events going on in a few hours. "Well Kate I think we should head back now and get ready for Lilly and Garths wedding, and I think we might need to drag your mum until she understands what's going on cause she seems a bit out of this world at the moment." Kate picked her mum up and flipped her onto Humphreys back then they began their small walk back to the main pack area.

"ha, I think my new appearance might be harder to explain to the pack than it was to you." He said chuckling to himself.

XxXxX

Jonathan's body was now covered mostly in thick crimson and obsidian bladed thorns that protruded out of his shoulders, spine, legs, head and his tail his bodies mass had grown by another three inches. Narek had been in control most of the time and took control quite forcefully a lot. He had been going around sucking the souls out of the northern pack males one by one, the pack was now mostly females as Narek also had an insane sex addiction so that was the only reason that they were still alive as it also seemed to make him stronger.

Even at the current point Narek was pinning down a young wolf called Sara; he had taken her as one of his favourite females within the pack and had violated her over six times already within the past day but with his draconic abilities and gifts it had already evolved Jonathon's bodies Wolfhood and sex capability so he could last longer and recover faster. His Wolfhood was now longer, thicker and the shape had changed; it had three ridges that had grown just after his knot while the head of his member had a flatter end but wider.

Sara cried out as she saw his member grow long and stiff once more "don't please! I'm not ready to go again already." She tried to get him off of her by clawing at his face and chest but with no avail as the fur ripped was instantly replaced with small black triangular scales, he also didn't seem to be pained by it as he just laughed and flipped her over pushing her against the icy wall of her den.

"**You know the more you struggle, the more fun it is for me" **Narek growled into Sara's ear, she continued to struggle against his grasp until he wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her efforts.

He placed his now fully erect member against her swollen folds earning a small cry from Sara; he did not keep it there as he was not the one for taking things slow and easy. He just slammed his member all the way into her pussy until it touched her cervix, Sara screamed out in pain as she was once again torn wide open from the invader. **"I'm going to fill you until you can't hold anymore" **he began to ruthlessly pound her full force as fast as Jonathon's evolved mortal body could handle. Narek had a plan for Sara this time which was sealed away from Jonathon's wondering mind, only he knew the plan and it didn't involve Jonathon for too much longer.

Sara was in so much pain but also in a ton of pleasure at the same time, her whole pussy was stretched as far as it could and Narek was all the way in her touching her cervix, and one of the things that worried her was that his member wasn't even fully in yet as there was still his ridges and knot section but hopefully he wouldn't put it in her as he hadn't tried before as the other times was just quick sessions where he would blow his load over her body, he was yet to do it inside of her and his earlier statement worried her when he said he was going to fill her. **"I can read your thoughts Sara and how about time we try to get further in" **he let out a loud roar as he stopped all the way inside her. "You can't Narek! It won't fit you are too big!"

She screamed even louder as she felt the first ridge start to slide in ripping her pussy open past the max, but relaxing as the ridge was in and her lips closed around his shaft, also now he could feel the head of his member pushing her cervix back and a point had grown out the end of his member which was pushed into her cervix. Narek then began on the last two ridges which were equally as painful to the first she was amazed that it had fit. And how her cervix seemed to have stretched open a small amount to let the head of his member fit. He pulled out suddenly reliving the pressure inside of her before then slamming it back into her. She could now also feel the knot at the base of his member begin to grow as it was slapping against her folds when he slammed into her, there was no way that he was going to be able to fit it in her.

"**How wrong you are sweet Sara" **Narek replied with a soft groan as he quickly approached his climax, he picked up the intensity of the pounding as Sara cried in more pain than pleasure now. Narek gave a few last hard pushes before pressing his claws into Sara's flesh and ramming his shaft all the way into her along with the fully swollen knot. The end of his shaft burst right the way through her Cervix as well this time and into her womb just moment before erupting ropes of cum into it. Sara didn't know how he was producing so much, there were gallons of it being painted around inside of her womb and flowing down her vaginal canal but none could escape because of the mass of the knot, and her stomach began to bulge out against her stomach. As the flood ground to a halt Narek fell onto his back taking Sara with him as she was speared by his massive member. She was resting against his massive chest as the wiriness swept through her and Narek's body he pulled her into a tight embrace and closed out his mind to the world.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this slightly larger chapter and Lemon :) **

**I will try to make the chapters from now on longer or about this length, but I'm making no promises.**

**If you are enjoying my Story so far remember to review with your thoughts about anything so far.**

**I will also be rewriting parts of the first few chapters, so once I've done that I will say so.**

**Till next time folks.**


	12. The Wedding

**Sorry guys I haven't uploaded in quite a while, first I was busy with school work, then I couldn't be bothered with anything, and then I took my time to think about the story and where it was going. **

**But anyway I've decided that it's time for me to continue.**

_**Italics in the speech mean that characters are talking in their mind**_

**Chapter 12**

Humphrey PoV

After Eve had been flipped onto my back me and Kate walked a steady pace through the old run downed forest that had obviously been home to many fights and ancient creatures as the trees all around where knocked down, broken up and burnt with all types of interesting patterns or had strange layers of moss covering them tip to root. The ground all around was also cratered, smashed up and generally quite uneven to walk through. Hell I don't even know how I managed to run in here earlier without having to look where I was running.

As we approached the start of what seemed our packs forest I noticed that Kate was glancing back and forth between me and the route we were walking. So I thinking that it would be best to ask her what was troubling her although I'm fairly sure I knew that it was me and Cyclone.

Moving my head in I nuzzled the side of Kate's head "Kate we will get used to us having a shared body and mind" I told her trying to show her that I was still me just with an extra.

Surprising me though was that she said next "Humphrey I'm not worried that we are not all going to get along I think it might even be an interesting experience, it will just take a little while for me to get used to." She nuzzled me back along with a lick to my cheek. "I will just have to get to know Cyclone better before I am completely comfortable"

I smiled at her with that happy to know that she was going along with this change so well, I was expecting her to maybe be freaking out on me or something.

"hmm Kate, I hope the pack isn't too uncomfortable today with the new me since it is also your sister's wedding today."

She looked back to me once again with that comforting gaze of hers and replied "I'm sure that they won't be too freaked out by it, but if they do then I guess you and your new friend are going to have to do a lot of explaining to do, not like you don't already have a lot to explain"

XxXxX

**(Main pack area)**

We approached the main den where Winston was sitting but as he turned to see us he came running down to meet us as he saw Eve over my back.

"Kate who is this and what happened to Eve?" asked Winston as he quickly moved round me to pull Eve off my back and onto the ground next to him.

"Dad this is Humphrey, can't you recognise him" replied Kate as she walked round to try wake her mother up who was still out cold, giving her a few gentle slaps to the face to try wake her back into consciousness.

Moving in closer Winston took a better look at me eye to eye. Winston recognised the wolf but couldn't put his mind onto exactly who as the wold was the only wold he had seen with this type of colouring.

Cyclone spoke up for the first time since the Eve incident inside of my mind_ "When your pack leader asks you how you got your colour, I will take over" _I made a small nod of approval which I thought must have looked random to everyone else.

Winston suddenly went wide eyed at me which probably meant he recognized me now. "Humphrey! What happened to you, your colours?"

I thought I would warn first so he didn't freak out instantly when Cyclone speaks "Winston don't act immediately at to what's about to happen. As I said this my eyes rolled up and then I was inside my mind while Cyclone was now in control of my body.

"**Hello Winston I am Cyclone" **as the new voice came out it made Winston jump back into a fighting stance. **"Calm Winston I am not here to hurt anyone, this is still Humphrey it's how will we say it. Humphrey with Godly benefits" **I felt through my mind that he was smiling at Winston when he said that with a really cheesy grin.

Winston looked really confused at when I said that or when Cyclone through me said that anyway, as turned back to me again with an even more confused look that he had before.

"What do you mean with godly benefits?" as soon as he asked us though Eve stood up as it seemed Kate had managed to wake her mother back up after fainting earlier from Cyclones intense warning.

Winston quickly moved back over to Eve to check if she was ok "Eve are you ok, what happened?" he said shooting the questions right at her.

Eve still trying to figure out how she had gotten back to the main pack area, but thought someone must have carried her back here.

"Winston, uh, first yes I'm ok I just fainted that's all. And second when he said godly benefits he means godly benefits"

Cyclone turned us back to look at Winston again **"Winston my name is Cyclone and I am a Dragon Lord, I am one of the last of the ancients along with my brother. As for Humphrey's new look, that is because his fur has changed to match my colour and he has now enhanced abilities of all sorts along with my powers"**

Winston looked back to us with Wide eyes of sudden realization as if he knew who and what Cyclone was, "i… I didn't think that you were real there were legends and stories of you and your kind that were told to me when I became pack leader" he walked back a little bit before coming back to continue "so if your real and are here that means your brother is also here somewhere which isn't good, very bad" he started to look quite worried at this discovery and it also looked like to me that he knew even more about this.

Cyclone put a paw on his shoulder to assure Winston of what he was going to say was true **"yes Winston my brother is free, but do not worry I along with the help of Humphrey will stop him before there is too much destruction, but this is a case that can wait a few days while I gain my strength in the meantime I believe we have a wedding to attend?" **my eyes rolled back into my head once again and I was in control again while Cyclone went back to his thoughts in my mind.

Winston nodded understanding everything fully "yes wedding, I think we should head there for the final preparations and Humphrey don't worry I will explain to the pack that this new you is you." He said to me with a reassuring look.

XxXxX

**(The Wedding)**

**Kate's PoV**

After we had finished off all the preparation for the marriage and explained to the pack that the new looking wolf was Humphrey but my dad had told them that he would explain it better tomorrow after my sister's wedding. But surprisingly enough the pack actually didn't seem to mind Humphreys new look they thought it look rather cool looking which I had to admit it was an amazing colouring.

The packs had formed in front of the marriage rock in a lined formation with friends, family and high ranked wolfs sat in the front few rows and then the rest of the wolf just muddled up in ranks along the rows nearer the back. It was good to see that the packs and different ranks were getting on so well together without having to be separated into rank.

Me and Humphrey both sat up on a higher up rock next to the rest of the pack so we could watch from a better view, and also dad had said that he wanted us both up here to show that we were both two of the highest ranks in the pack, dad had also given Humphrey/Cyclone the rank of Divine which I guess made sense since he was basically a god.

The wedding began when Lily and Garth both made their way onto the rock standing opposite each other, they gave a brief look at their families first though too, Garth looked and smiled at Tony while Lily gave a smile and nod to mum and dad before turning up to as and smiling. We both returned the gesture.

They started the ritual, round in the circle sniffing each other's behind, then the nibble on the ear and finally they rubbed noses sealing the bond of mates and officially joining the packs. Everyone erupted into cheers as the ritual was finished and Winston and Tony congratulated the new married pair and announced for the feast to begin.

I quickly stood up and dragged Humphrey off his belly "come on Humphrey lets go enjoy the feast and maybe later on tonight we can have some real fun" I said that last part as seductively as possible and brushed my tail under his muzzle. I think I definitely got his attention for the rest of the night now I thought to myself.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think I tried changing from third person to pov's in this chapter, if you like and think I should continue please say.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter I would appreciate it.**


End file.
